


A flower for his flower

by WolfieBlackBlood



Series: ___XReader [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Russia X Reader<br/>I'm sorry that it's a little rushed. I just... I just wanted to do this, and it was really /really/ fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flower for his flower

The day was gorgeous and you sure as hell weren’t going to spend it inside like some of your other siblings. Today was also the day, in which you got to meet up with your good friend and long time crush Ivan Braginski. He’s always had a special place in your heart, but never did you once not think of him as boyfriend material. You walked up to Ivan’s house, a bit of a frown on your face as you thought of him rejecting your invitation and just thinking about you as a secondary Belarus. Oh well, you’ll just have to see what his reaction is. You knocked on the door twice and even three times, waiting for a very special someone who would always have a special place in your heart. The door slowly creaked open, only to reveal a well dressed russian. Ivan wore his scarf, as usual, and underneath that, instead of his normal tan overcoat, he wore what looked to be a red sweater a belt and black jeans, showing you just how muscular he was.

“(Y-Y/N)... I-I thought.. But..” He tripped over his words several times, trying to find them as if he’d lost them in the dark, searching around for them with nothing more than his normal eyesight.

“Ivan. It’s very nice to see you. Would you mind telling me what you’re doing in this ‘fancy’ outfit? You don’t normally wear anything like this, so I’d honestly like to know.”

“I-I… Da, I was hoping to see you. But.. You’re here.” ‘Hoping to see you’? Surely he must’ve been joking. No one liked you at all, in fact. Most hated you because of the way you acted, but you suppose there could be the slight chance that someone liked you, at all. So there’s no way that he’s serious about seeing you, or anything, and if he was, it had to of been just in a friendly sort of way, not romantic at all.

“I-Ivan, I appreciate those kind words of yours but...”

“But?” Ivan started, only to receive a small frown from you.

“мой подсолнечника there is nothing to be afraid of when talking to me, Da, I’ll protect you.” He said, and for a split second, you swear you saw him light up as he remembered something, he smiled as he motioned for you to enter his home. You took a seat on the couch, just as he had instructed, and examined his decor and furniture while he fetched something that must’ve been of great importance, for he’d left you sitting there in the living room for a bit, you were starting to think that he’d left you, in the dark, waiting for your light to come and rescue you from all the darkness that surrounded you. He came back a few seconds later, one of his hands behind his back as he tried his best to hide whatever was behind his back, he sort of failed when you saw a little flash of yellow and brown, but he quickly fixed that when he caught you staring.

“Ivan, what’s behind your back?” You asked him, a bit of a smile upon your features.

“O-Oh, is nothing принцесса, is nothing, you can trust me.” He replied as a faint blush appeared upon his features, whatever he was holding behind his back, seemed pretty important, and it also seemed as though he didn’t want you to see it, so you let the matter drop as of right now.

“Alright. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Da, you can trust me принцесса.” ‘Why does he keep saying that? Is there something he’s not telling me?’

“Ivan, are you completely sure I can trust you?” You asked him, a bit of a frown currently being painted upon your features. You tried your best but all that it turned out to be was a cheeky anime ‘no I’m not’ expression.

“Da, принцесса, you can trust me. I keep nothing from you.” “Alright. If you say so…” You started, but you also wanted to say something a little more than that to him, so you decided that you’d go ahead and ask him straight up, ask him your question.

“So, Ivan, what does all these russian words mean?” You asked, your focus completely on him.

“принцесса means… Princess and.. Мой подсолнечника means ‘My sunflower’.” You lit up as you heard the translation, smiling as you giggled quietly, trying to make sure he didn’t notice. Although you did know a little bit of russian, you didn’t know what those words meant, so you decided to tell him a little bit that you did know.

“Alright, that’s very interesting, Мой король” He blew up with color, and started tripping over his words, stuttering and kept looking away from you several times.

 

> “Э-Это очень .. Непристойное из вас (Y/N) Я не знаю, что вы знали, любой русский вообще. Пожалуйста, имейте от использования этого .. Ну, просто позвонив мне что-нибудь хорошо? Хотя , это очень приятно знать, что вы думаете обо мне, как своему королю , ты по-прежнему мой драгоценный хрупкая подсолнечника.”

“Ivan, I can’t understand you when you speak russian, please speak english, and although I’m taking russian classes all I understood was princess and sunflower and king. Please speak english.”

“D-Da (Y/N).”

* * *

 

      After at least a full day was spent with russia, instead of taking you back to your house, he brought you to his instead. You cocked a brow when he brought you to his bedroom.

“Ivan, what’s… What are we doing here?”

“I.. I have something very special for you (Y/N)”

“Oh?” He then gave you a sunflower, it’s petals showing brightly against the rest of his room, you just stared into the middle though, which was where a little piece of white paper had caught your eye.

“Ivan… What’s..” You tried to say, but ended up getting cut off.

“J-Just read, Da?”

“Alright.” The letter had strange writing, which you only assumed it to be russian, it read

 

> “Ты так красива, как солнце. Ваша кожа так же тепло, как огонь. Ваши глаза, как драгоценные камни . Вы никогда не будете знать, как я люблю тебя, дорогая. Я знаю, что вы никогда не будете чувствовать себя так же . Я просто хотел , чтобы вы знали, что я люблю тебя . Не бойтесь, это будет хорошо сейчас. Теперь, когда я нахожусь здесь, чтобы придерживаться на вашей стороне. -Россия”

“Ivan, what does this say?”

 

> “You're as beautiful as the sun. your skin as warm as fire. your eyes like jewels. you'll never know how much I love you dear. I know you'll never feel the same way. I just wanted you to know, that I love you. Don't be afraid, it'll be alright now. Now that I'm here to stick by your side. -Russia”

Your face exploded with color as soon as you heard that.

“I-Ivan… I had no Idea that you were such the poet.”

“Well… Da, (Y/N) I was just about to tell you but.. I wasn’t sure how-” You cut him off quickly with a kiss, he tasted sweet, and his lips were smooth, and mashed together and against your own perfectly. You pulled away from him after about one minute, so that you could both catch your breaths. Ivan was the first to speak, although he kept stuttering between his words, you just thought it was cute.

“(Y-Y/N)...”

“Ivan..?”

“I love you, подсолнечник”

“Love you too, мой король.”


End file.
